Grounds the limit
by XxCottenCandyxX
Summary: Clyde Donovan knew he liked his best friend, Token Black, but when he gets sick he is left in the care of none other than Token. Secrets unfold and friendships are tested. Will they triumph or will Clyde suffer alone.


Clyde Donovan knew it was wrong, sick even, to think sexual things about another man, and especially sexual things about your male best friend. Surely he could see the wrongness of it and yet, he couldn't help it. Mind drifting so far were all he could think of was ebony skin, a tall frame, ropes and ropes of muscle and rugged masculinity. Dark eyes burning with brilliance and cockiness, dark chocolate and black hair twisted into long silky ropes. The musky sent of dragons' blood incents and old spice body wash filling his nose. Certainly it was wrong to think these things, to imagine those large black hands that are slightly rough from playing the bass, video games, and sports. In all honesty he knew it wasn't right but it wasn't entirely his fault. Token was the one who made the thoughts invade and made his body so helpless to his voice. The guy just didn't understand personal space, well Clyde didn't either but that was different, he didn't make a person fall helplessly to their knees and beg to be touched. He was just the chubby brunette friend that whined and complained constantly, hanging on everyone's shoulders until they push him away or tell him to stop. That's who he was and that still gave Token no right to lean on his shoulder when they play mortal combat, didn't make it okay to put his head in Clyde's lap when he didn't feel good, or walk in, in nothing but a towel when the brunette was staying the night. It just wasn't fair to torment someone like that and expect them not to react in either a negative or positive way. It wasn't fair or right, any of it, which Token should be allowed to punch his heart and pluck his strings without even realizing it. All the negative thoughts of liking his best friend made his head pound and heart ache, so the pudgy boy rolled over in his mattress and hugged his stuffed shark, willing the sickness rising in his stomach down and made himself sleep. They were just fantasies, Token never had to know.

Clyde awoke to the smell of a super spicy, cheesy, stuffed taco with extra tomatoes. What god had sent him heaven? The smell was strong and he knew it was next to him, like literally next to him. His brown eyes snapped open to see the god of all tacos neatly wrapped, in front of his face, with a black sex god with thick dreadlocks hanging in his face and smoldering eyes looked down at him. "Morning sunshine." Token rasped, his gaze searing down at the sleepy Clyde. God, if you are real, thank you. This was positively the best way to wake up, a sexy man holding his favorite food. Clyde rolled onto his back and scooted up to lean against the head board. "Good morning." He yawned, stretching out like a cat. He looked into black eyes and wanted to melt. His eyes were like black flames burning Clyde from the inside out. "I brought you food. Your mom said you didn't look so good when she came in this morning and let you sleep. How are you feeling?" Now that he thought about it, he felt sore and stuffy. His head pounded and his chest felt heavy. "I don't want to go to school." The pudgy teen huffed, making Token less worried and he smiled. "You never want to go to school, but seriously, you don't look so good." He frowned at the concern in his friends eyes. "What? Not look good? You're talking about the sexiest man in South Park. I always look good." After a few seconds he added. "I might need a shower though." Making them brake into laughter. "Okay, that makes sense. I'll go grab you a towel from your hall closet and bring it to you." Clyde waited until the teen left his room before he got up. He was a little stiff this morning, if you catch his drift, and went to the bathroom, quickly shuffled out of his clothes into the hot spray of the shower, his chest felt heavy. There was a tap at the door as Token let himself in. "I'm sitting your towel on the sink. Want me to get you some clean clothes?" Clyde must have looked like shit because Token was being extra nice. "Sure, thanks man." There was a grunt in response and the door closed.

It wasn't fair for Token to be so nice and sexy all at the same time. He made the brunettes heart melt and dick harden in one glance. He clunked his head against the wall and did it again, a little harder. His life was fucked from the very moment he became best friends with Token. Those kind eyes and soft smile, it sure beat hanging with Craig, yeah the guy had always been Clyde's best friend but after awhile the guy just kept to himself only speaking up to make a snide comment or flip someone off. The guy was never his smirking self after stripe, his guinea pig, had died. The three of them were always friends, of course, but after Craig changed, Clyde needed someone to be his bro, his go-to man, and Token was there. After Chelsea broke up with him, he took it hard and Token comforted him. Let him stay over, bought him tacos, and they ended up hanging out a lot after that. Seven years of sharing a bed during sleep over's and they had been changing around one another just as long. Back then, it didn't matter, but now if Token so much as flashes skin he hardens into a desperate girl, needing a good dicking.

He picked up his green luffa and axe body wash, lathering his skin. His body was burning from arousal and what could he say? It turned him on knowing Token was outside this door sitting on his bed, unaware of his thoughts and actions and, most arousing is the fact he could walk in any minute and catch him. With a hum of satisfaction he grasped his rock hard shaft, fingers running along the underside, over a thick vein, and around the head, giving a slight squeeze before stroking back down. White hot flames licked at his body and mind. He could dream all he wanted, so there were no consequences. He saw chocolate hands reach for him, one going up his stomach and the other grasping his erection. Black fire burned in Tokens eyes as he worked Clyde's dick, stroking, twisting, and squeezing. It was driving the brunette mad. In his fantasy Token pressed his lips to his skin, trailing open mouthed kisses on his neck, chest, and stomach, leaving pure sensation behind. Clyde sped up his hand, a ball of hot need readying to explode, tightening in his stomach. He traveled his hand up his chest, he wasn't that comfortable in touching his chest or nipples, but when he pictured Token twisting them or licking them he has come to think about the idea a lot, and now seemed like the a good time as any. With hesitation he grazed the bud and gasped, a jolt going down his spine. It was a different sensation than touching his dick, it felt more sensual. He rubbed lightly until it was hard and aching like his pulsing girth. He stroked his hand faster and with his other he pinched the achy bud and choked out a quiet cry, releasing onto the tiled wall in front of him. He felt stated and content, even as his heart raced and he was trying to catch his breath.

With quickness he rarely used, he washed his body once more, scrubbing shampoo and conditioner through his hair, and rinsed off. He got out and used the towel Token brought him to first dry his face. He paused and pulled the towel from him. The smell of dragons' blood and old spice clung to the fabric and he didn't know what to say, think, or do. It made his knees weak and had his heart doing back flips. He couldn't have his mind fuzzy around Token, he might say something stupid. He quickly dried himself off and brushed his teeth. Token was right; he did look like shit, like two week old shit. Dark bags hung under his eyes and he looked too pale. He reached for his clothes and stopped. He never heard Token bring these in. God! Did he hear anything? No, surely not. He pulled on the clothes and smiled. Yup, he could tell Token had picked out the clothes. It was a plain gray T and denim skinny jeans, completed with a red belt. It was plain but still, he looked damn good. He walked to the door and took a big breath to collect himself and stepped out. It was time to put on the Clyde Donovan charm.

"Where's my taco, oh gracious one?" He called, throwing open the bathroom door, and tossing his towel at the dark skinned teen. "Ugh! I don't want your dirty laundry, and here. It's on your nightstand, so shut up and eat it." He pulled the towel from his head with a frown and tossed it to the side of the other teen's room, adjusting his glasses before closing and setting aside a book he'd been reading. "Aw thanks man and hey technically the towels clean. It got washed by my body." Clyde explained in logic only he understood. He walked to the stand and picked up the taco, pulling off its wrapping. "Man this looks so good and it smells awesome." He complemented, ignoring the flutter in his chest as he looked at Tokens bemused smile. He took a bite and groaned. "So good" He ate it in less than a minute and had never been so satisfied. "Hey ready for school?" Token asked, holding up his shoes and book bag. He groaned and snatched his stuff. "If I have too." He whined, walking out of his room, sliding on his shoes as he walked. Outside was cold, like freezing and uncomfortable. Clyde's head cramped as soon as he took a step into the snow. There was a sickening feeling that made his stomach churn and the world sway. He didn't feel so good. Before he could comprehend it the ground rushed up to meet him and all lights went out.

Token Black was stunned and scared. His best friend since third grade just pasted out and fell over. Rushing quickly to his side he pulled the brunettes head onto his lap, feeling his forehead. He pulled his arm away with a gasp. He was boiling! He knew the small teen was sick. He knew it and yet he ignored his gut feeling and in his arrogance caused his friend to pass out in the snow. With a sigh he heaved the boy into his arms and carried him inside. "He's really sick Mrs. Donovan." Token explained to Betsy, Clyde's mom. "I have to go to my sisters! But I don't want to leave my baby either! Oh how can this day get any worse? Will my car die as well?" She asked aloud, pulling on her earring as she stalked across the room in irritation. "Well Mrs. Donovan today's the last day of school before winter break. I could you know, watch him while you're out." He awkwardly offered and instantly her face brightened and she nodded vigorously. "Could you?! Thank the heaven your Clyde's friend. Here is some money if you need anything like food or medicine and thank you Token, really." She held his hand she put money in and he could easily hear her Dutch accent coming out even as she spoke a mile a minute. "Hey it's no problem; he's my best friend after all." She smiled at him sweetly. "Ah jonge liefde. (Ah, young love)" She whispered softly, making the dark teen look at her in confusion. Betsy just shook her brown hair and grabbed her keys, "If you need anything please call me right away." And walked out the door, driving off.

Token glanced down at the pale brunette asleep on the couch, still dressed in the school clothes he had picked out for him. The clothes were plain but still suited him and though token didn't want to admit it, he didn't want Clyde to wear his usual tight shirts or v neck Tee's with his Letterman jacket. It was just too cute and many girls have used him for his looks and what little money he had. He couldn't stand to see another girl in a short skirt break his friend's heart. Clyde had been different the last couple of days, he seemed to quiet and hollow. What happened to his best friend? Where'd he go? What had destroyed him so completely that he's getting sick over it? Token wanted so desperately to find who hurt this innocent boy and fix whatever they had broken. He walked over to Clyde and pulled his shoes off, moving up his body to remove things from the latter's pocket. His wallet, phone, some lose change, and... What is that? He sat the stuff on the coffee table and held an odd folded paper in his hands. Pencil lead, dirt, and aging wore at all sides and it looked important. A precious object, but then, why hasn't he ever seen it before? The wearing on the sides show it's handled and touched almost every day and yet this is the first time he's ever laid eyes on it. Should he put it back? Or could he look at it? Clyde wouldn't get mad over a piece of paper, they were best friends after all, and if he just peeked Clyde would never have to know he saw it. Slowly he unfolded it, ignoring the uneasiness settling in his stomach. What if he really didn't want anyone to see it? What could he be hiding? Token knew everything about him so there wouldn't be any surprises. No, of course not. He shook off all the unknowing doubt and unfolded the first half. They were smudged words. It had a title:

**The grounds the limit**.

People say the sky's the limit, but to me it is the ground.

My mind is wrong and not profound.

My love is forbidden and my dream lover would never agree,

Would never agree to a lover that is me.

Token's mood dropped. Was this what he was suffering over? An unfrequented love? He had never thought of Clyde to be a deep person, even to go as far as poetry. The paper was so old, how long has Clyde loved this person? He was a little apprehensive to unfold and read the rest. What would it reveal? More sadness? He folded it down until it was completely undone. The sound of metal hitting the tiled floor had him choking on emotions. A tiny carpenters blade fell from the paper and the bottom of the yellowed page were copper stains. What did Clyde do to himself? Token knew he was getting to deep into this and should bale but it was his friend and he wasn't shallow enough to ignore it, so he read on:

_The day's looking up and is looking bright, _

_Or is it because I'm upside down and I'm not looking just right? _

_There's too much wrong with me, my thoughts are sick. _

_Self mutilation, _

_Self loathing, _

_Self starvation. _

_Nothing can stop these thoughts, these wishes, these wants... _

_I can bleed and cry and hunger, but in the end I still need you. _

_I need you in a way you would never agree,_

_Though with you I know I will never be free._

God, is this the real Clyde? His friend has been hurting and he didn't know, this whole time he boasted about knowing everything about the brunette and in truth he knew nothing! Token sighed and sat the paper down. This can't be happening. Clyde was funny, loud, and outgoing. Everyone loved him on one level or another, so why is all of this happening now? It seemed so random and unplanned. Why didn't Clyde just consult in someone, certainly Token or Craig could've helped. He pulled off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. What should he do? How could he confront the hurting teen? Too many questions and nowhere to start. His hand touched metal and he glanced down. The carpenter's blade sat in between his fingers. Anger flashed through him. Who ever had hurt his friend won't get away with it. He would hurt them in every way they had hurt the brunette. With a thudding heart he picked up the blade and chunked it across the room.

He glanced at the once pale teen, whose face turned red and sweaty from his fever, and decided to get him a wash cloth. His friend was sick and the least he could do was take care of him. He walked into the kitchen he knew almost better than his own and pulled out a small glass bowl, filling it with water. He walked back to the living room, pausing to grab a wash cloth. He walked back to the sleeping teen and looked down at him; will he ever be okay again? It was a lot to think about even if some of the pieces were missing. For now, he thought, he just wanted to help his friend in the only way he could; by taking care of him. He placed the bowl down and ducked the rag, squeezing it slightly to rid it of extra water. He ran a hand through Clyde's brown bangs, pulling them away from his sweating forehead before sitting the rag on him. He mopped up sweat before pulling it away, ringing it out, and placing it back on him. He did it again two more times before he settled on the floor, his back resting on the couch. He was apprehensive to talk to his friend when he awoke, but no matter how he looked at it he knew he had too.

Minutes had passed maybe just over an hour, he'd been sitting there. He moved where his back was against the table and he could watch his friend. Clyde lay like sleeping beauty, unmoving and almost not alive. His hands lay by his sides, chest rising softly, he was so deep in sleep that when Token ran his finger through his hair, he didn't move or his breaths falter. Even when Token combed and flattened his damp bangs, he did nothing. Thick eyelashes cast spiky shadows down his cheeks. Tokens heart stung slightly. He didn't like to see his friends face void of smiles. He looked cold and sick, not bright and happy. When will he wake up? It was an intense waiting game. He went on watching Clyde; he wasn't sure for how long, though he was definitely sure of how soft his skin looked especially his chubby cheeks and pink lips.

He was never one for caring about looks or stuff like that, even when he dated Wendy Testa-bitch, as Craig called her. It was just for dating someone really. He was popular for being the rich black guy and people always thought he got girls. So he just went with it, it wasn't like it was hard getting a girl because all he had to do was have a pocket full of cash. They were like prostitutes really, he bought them shoes and they'd spread their legs. Girls would smile, he'd get laid, and that was it. Never had he felt any kind of feelings toward the girls he was with. Feelings were strictly for friends and family.

Clyde looked so soft. The thought kept popping up and that was fine. So what if he had the sudden urge to kiss his best friend. It seemed fine to him. He was never the one to care what people thought of him. Sure he fucked girls after the rumor started but he didn't do it for them, he did it to waste time when he had nothing else to do. He'd pick a girl, fuck her, and debate whether to have soda or juice with dinner. With Clyde it was different. He loved paying attention, to point out all his cute little quarks, like how he pretended to be this bad ass but he was always concerned about people it never worked, or how he always seemed to cry over others. It was always others that mattered to him. He could whine, beg, and mooch but if he knew someone didn't like it he would stop completely, and if someone needed a helping hand, Clyde was always there. Token grinned. It was always so cute when Clyde would get really, really mad his Dutch accent could clearly be heard and he'd huff, or when Craig would tease him and his cheeks would glow bright red.

To be honest he had always had a soft spot just for Clyde. It made it so he could never say no or deny the brunette anything and he never really wanted to in the first place. He wanted Clyde to have everything his little heart could desire. It was second nature to help and protect him and now was no different. One time in eight grade Kevin punched Clyde and made him cry so he broke his arm and beat his face in as much as he could before Craig pulled him off the bitch and kicked him in the nuts so hard he threw up and passed out. It took weeks for him to forgive the teen but once he thought it over, Craig had a right to do that and if he didn't god knows what would've happened to Kevin.

A soft breath made him snap back to reality, somehow thinking about Clyde made him move in close to his face, their noses almost touching. Maybe this could help Clyde not hurt anymore, though it might not do anything since he's asleep. He just really wanted to kiss him. He wanted to but it wouldn't be fair to Clyde, considering how he's hurting so much. He was about to move but brown eyes caught him, Clyde woke up. "T-Token?" It was soft and sounded confused. "You're awake, thank god." Token pulled back slightly and took the wash cloth off his head. "How are you feeling? You passed out bro." Clyde's confusion cleared up slightly. "O-oh sorry about that, guess I wasn't feeling as well as I thought." He chuckled nervously. He couldn't get Tokens face from his mind. He was so close. He pushed himself up and noticed his shoes off and his wallet and phone on the coffee table. "Token." The voice was quiet but menacing. He stared at his heart on paper, unfolded for the world to see. "What did you do?" The accusation startled the dark skinned teen. "You went through my stuff? Do you have any idea how personal that is so me?" Clyde was angry and a little bit scared. Does Token have any idea who the poem was about? God, what if he hates him now. Where's the blade? "Wooh, I'm sorry okay. I just got a little curious and hey you need to tell me about this, whatever 'this' is. What's up with the razor blade and these painful words? Is this the reason you've been so down recently?" he didn't know a thing. Clyde let out a dry laugh and his friend's arrogance. "Recently down? Are you kidding me? You're a little slow Token, I've been like 'this' for a long time." He was shocked to hear that. Clyde had completely changed from the easy going cute friend to a hardened angry teen. "Well can't you tell me? Whoever made you hurt like this I'll get them back, I will. No one hurts my friends-" "Ha! You'll hurt them? Well then get on it then, hurt yourself." What? What did he mean? That He had been the one to cause all his pain? Then that means, his unfrequented love...

"How? Why didn't you just tell me?! We could've worked through this without all this pain." "No we couldn't! Do you even know how long I've felt this way for you? Four years Token, Four fucking years of fallowing you faithfully while my heart was hurting. But you wouldn't know that would you? Do you have any idea how much I've hurt myself because of you?!" They were standing, face to face as he yelled at his friend, his heart hurting. "I've been through so much; I have scars both mentally and physically because I hate myself for liking you. I was so confused and so in love back then and one day I got beat up for being gay. I didn't even know I was at the time but it made me realize being gay is wrong but I can't stop myself from wanting you!" He choked out in his Dutch accent and there were tears. "There's nothing wrong with being gay Clyde. A lot of people we know are gay. Why did you hurt yourself and when? I would've noticed if you were hurt." Token didn't care if his friend liked him like that, he just didn't want him to suffer over it.

"That one summer I went to California to visit my cousin. They really don't like queers over there. It took a whole month to heal the cuts and bruises on my face. I coped, kind of; though let me tell you Heroin isn't the best anti-depressant. Jesus, talk about addiction." The dry humor had Token cringing at every word and even more so when he said Heroin. Clyde did heroin. He couldn't believe it. "Yeah shocker, right? Well don't worry I've been clean for a while now. I consult my good buddies Alcohol, marijuana, and cigarettes. Oh even if I was here you would never have seen the cuts or scars. I hid them just because I know you would've seen them. Here look." He lifted his shirt and little and big scars lined his hips and sides. "Oh and this scar" He pointed to the pink one around his neck. "I didn't run into barbed wire, I tried to slit my throat because I thought I was so disgusting and sick minded for thinking about you and touching me while picturing your face." This wasn't the Clyde he knew. The Clyde he knew was shy about sex and love. "God, Clyde this is my entire fault? I did this to you?" He put his hand on his friend's wet cheek, wiping up the tears. "I'm so sorry and you're not sick or disgusting. You're in love, its fine to think and do things like that. How can I make this up to you?" his tears didn't stop. "You can't, Token. You're my straight best friend, you can't do a thing." He was lying, he knew he was. He wanted what he thought Token couldn't give him, and that's love. "Stupid, yes I can." And he leaned it close, pressing his lips to Clyde's cheek then his lips, kissing him lightly only to be pushed back. "Stop it! Just stop it. Don't you see you're killing me! You can't pretend to like me just because you want to help. It doesn't work that way-" "Don't say I don't like you! You're the only person I care this much for. I told you already I'd make the person who hurt you pay and I will." He stepped back from Clyde and pulled open his shirt, little buttons flying and bouncing off things. He pulled his blue butterfly knife out of his pocket. "This isn't the same, I know and I can't fully understand your pain but I hope this helps-" "Token what are you doing?!" Clyde's eyes were wide with fear as he looked at the knife. Token raised it and slashed it down his chest, blood blooming in the cut and rivers of red slithered down his chest. He raised the blade again. "No! Stop it, stop it! I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." Clyde threw himself at Token, who caught him, dropping the knife to wrap his arms around the brunette.

"Clyde, I like you, I really, really like you." He whispered into his hair. Clyde was crying again. "But you're the guy who fucked a girl while doing physics at the same time. You've never liked anyone ever. I'm so confused." Token brought them to the floor, cradling his best friend. "The reason I didn't like anyone is because that place was already filled, it's filled with you bro." Clyde looked up into sparkling onyx eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered before leaning up to press his lips to Token's. They kissed softly, slowly working it up and Token pressed in more licking and tasting. He kissed his way down pale skin to nuzzle in the brunettes hair line. "Token, I'm sorry, so, so sorry." Clyde kept whispering as he leaned down licking at the cut Token inflicted on himself, lapping and cleaning it until Token lost his breath and his chest was heaving, his pants tightening. Token pushed Clyde up and stood up himself so he could pick up his... lover? Yeah, his lover. Carefully laying him out on the couch. He lifted up the gray shirt, licking and sucking on the scars that littered Clyde's hips. "Clyde, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." He whispered into his skin, making him gasp and arch up. "Token you're teasing me; it's going to drive me crazy." He moaned, but the tongue laved and sucked going down over denim clad flesh, feeling Clyde's erection grow. "Token, don't!" He writhed against the hot mouth, unable to contain the moans spilling from his mouth. "I'm going to fully worship your body; I won't stop until you're completely satisfied."Token whispered as he leaned back up to kiss the brunette.

"You said you touch yourself while thinking of me. What do you imagine me doing? Am I kissing you breathless?" He asked, trailing his lips all over Clyde's body, stopping to pull the shirt over the smaller teens head. "N-no, not my chest!" He gasped out before Token's lips ghosted over his nipples. He gasped and shuddered. Token smiled darkly. "Do you picture me caressing and licking your pink nubs like this?" He asked before pulling one into his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue until it was stiff and then moved over to the other, rolling it between his teeth. Clyde bucked up hard. Sensations were overloading him and he was almost sure he was going to cum just by his nipples. "Token I really can't, god, Token, ik heb je nodig.( I need you)" Dutch rolled off his tongue easily as he arched, his erection pressed into Tokens knee and he rubbed up on it, mewling. Token leaned down, burying his head in Clyde's neck. "Mmm, I love your voice, tell me what you said." Clyde sputtered, turning red. "I-I didn't say anything. I don't know what you're talking about." He broke off in a moan as Token attacked his chest, nipping at it. "Okay, okay! I said I need you! Fuuck!" He hissed as the dark skinned teen scraped his teeth down his burning flesh, sending shivers down his spine. "I don't think you want it enough. You have to beg, Hun, and I mean beg." His dark voice purred. Clyde stared into his dark lusting eyes and felt weak with need. "Don't, I can't take any more, just fuck me already." But Token just shook his head. "Hun, we're not even getting started. I want to taste all of you." And slid a hand between his legs, unzipping his pants and pulling them down Clyde's thin legs, dragging his boxers with them. "Verdomme (damn you)" He hissed as cold air hit his burning cock. "Hey, language. I may not speak Dutch but I sure know cuss words when I hear them. Maybe you need to learn to be thankful for the pleasure you are receiving." He ran his finger tips over the hardened flesh, slicking them with precum. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, pumping slowly. "Clyde, is this okay? Can I go further?" Token asked softly, stopping the movement of his hand to look the teen in the eyes. "Don't fuck with me Token! I need you right now and I don't think waiting is the best idea, just do it, please." He begged. Hot fire burned in his stomach, he needed release and only Token was the only one who could give it to him.

Token sighed, he was painfully hard himself, and didn't know what he would've done if Clyde said no. He caressed the brunettes pale thigh running his hand along the inside, slowing easing his legs open so he could shimmy in between creamy skin. "Hey Cy, have you ever touched yourself here?" He whispered in a deep purr, his hands sliding between Clyde's cheeks, massaging. "N-no~" He moaned out. "I don't know what to do down there and I'm too scared to try anything." Heat and desire roared inside Token. He would have the chance to take his friends innocence. God, the thought of tight heat squeezing him made him groan. He was still clothed in jeans and his ripped shirt still hung on his shoulders but he was dying. His length stained against his pants and the need to be touched urged him on. He held the two pale globes in his hands, kneading them, making Clyde mewl out loudly. "If you're going to play with me at least add friction." He moaned out, thrusting his hips down to grind on Tokens lap, who grunted in return and thrust his hip upward to meet Clyde, their needy grunts and moans echoing thorough out the house. "I'm ready Token so touch me, please." He whined, hands running up Token's muscular chest, around his thick neck and into his long dreadlocks.

He tucked on the ropes until Black eyes were even with his and dove up to kiss him. He lapped at his lips, begging as one hand traveled down his ebony back, nails scraping, leaving burning sensation in their wake as he dragged the teen's ripped shirt off. It was Token who broke the kiss, leaning his head on the brunette's chest, panting hard. He had never felt so desperate before. With shaking hands he prodded and teased Clyde's hole before pressing his middle digit all the way inside the tight heat. He heard a whimper and looked up to an agitated face. "You okay?" Did it hurt? He wondered, retracting his hand. "No!" Clyde protested, grabbing his hand to stop him. "J-just add another and keep moving them." He demanded breathlessly. Hesitantly Token obeyed, pushing his pointer and middle finger into the ring of muscle, stoking inside the small teen. The whimpers surprised him, they were needy and wanton. Feeling venturous, he curled his fingers and smiled with self pride as Clyde screamed out, rutting his hips on Tokens hand. "Dimmit Clyde, it's so fucking hot watching you ride my hand. Can I put it in you now?" Clyde could tell that Token wanted it as much as he did because he never really cussed unless he was mad or apparently when he was really horny. It made him happy knowing he was the one to put the elder teen on edge, to make him hard. Clyde bit his knuckle. It was going to hurt, he knew that, and that scared him, but he also knew he wanted it more than anything. "Please fill me Token."

Token almost jizzed himself, Clyde was too cute for his own good. With a grunt he unzipped his pants, pulling out his swollen length, giving it a stroke. It was so hard and he could feel it pulsing in his hand. He lined up with Clyde's entrance and pushed. "Ah! N-no it hurts." Clyde gasped out and he stopped. Maybe if he lubed it up. He pulled back, bringing his hand to his mouth. "Token Black don't you dare, I don't want your spit!" Clyde ordered, sitting up slightly. "I have too, or else it won't go in." It was a slight ego buster knowing he was too big to fit. He grinned. Oh yeah, too big. "Stop thinking whatever you're thinking. Your male ego is big enough." Clyde rolled his eyes. "Just... Hold on a minute, I got an idea." He grabbed Tokens girth and leaned close. "I hope you don't mind but this is the only way you'll fit in me." He licked up the ebony shaft, laving it until Token was on the on the edge and oh so close. "I'm ready." The brunette whispered softly, giving him one more lick before Token softly pushed Clyde down, his body towering over him, Black hair falling into his eyes as he stared down in lust.

Carefully he eased in, inch by agonizing inch and it seemed to go on until finally he stopped. "Thank god you're finally in me." Clyde muttered breathlessly. "Silly, I'm only half way in." Token purred, thrusting until he was fully seated in warmth. Clyde screamed, he was being stretched to his limit and had never been so full. Token buried his head into Clyde neck and he breathed deep, trying to control himself. He didn't want to hurt his friend but damn he just wanted to pound way in this delicious heat. Straitening back up, he carefully pulled out slightly and pushed back in, testing the waters, and to his delight, Clyde didn't cry out in pain, instead he threw his head back and moaned out. He ran his hands up his pale chest and back down to grab his hips and pulled out, thrusting back in with more force. "God!" Clyde had never felt such pleasure. "Token, ugggggh! So good!" He moaned as his legs were put on Token's shoulders so he could thrust deeper. "Clyde you're so tight." The ebony teen grunted as he held onto his hips, thrusting wildly. He let go to grasp Clyde's erection, pumping in time with his thrusts. "Token I'm so close, ah! I-i love you! I-I'm gonna cum!" He shouted, the ball of white fire burst and he released on his chest and on Tokens hand. "Clyde, shit, hold on I'm close too." His thrust became erratic. "I love you too." He whispered, biting Clyde's caller bone, and pulled out, releasing on Clyde and the floor.

They lay still for a while, catching their breath. Clyde moved to press his head against his heaving chest. "I never thought this would happen. Thank you Token, really." Token shook his head, running his hand over his pale shoulder. "Don't, I just want you to be happy and it's just luck that I'm happy too, because we have each other." Clyde leaned up to peck his lips. "Ti amo. (I love you)" "I love you too."


End file.
